Liam MacGill'Ìosa
Liam MacGill'Ìosa / William Gillies b. 23 Dec 1865 in London (Gillies 1990: 507). d. 23 July 1932 (Gillies 1990:530). Biography Liam MacGill'Ìosa was the eldest child of Robert Gillies (1836-1909) and Agnes Clark (1836-1922) who were married on 16 Feb 1865 in Dumfries (Gillies 1990: 506). Liam was born after his parents moved to London on the 23rd of December 1865. His brothers John and Robert were born in 1868 and 1870 respectively (Gillies 1990: 507). Liam married Mary Dott Black in November 1898 and had 5 children (Gillies 1990: 520). He learnt Gaelic in London through visitors, the church and books (see Gillies 1990: 508-9). He was a member of the London Scottish Volunteer Regiment along with Ewan MacDonald, better known as Edward Dwelly (Gillies 1990: 515). Liam formed a local John Murdoch Club to collect money to support the Skye crofters and also sent money to Balallan, Lewis (Gillies 1990: 510). He visited Wester Ross in the summer of 1886 and Argyll in 1887 (Gillies 1990: 511). To earn a living, he trained in accounting (Gillies 1990: 512). He later set up an export business, W. Gillies Ltd., trading from 10 Coleman St 'with an agency for Lippstren and Co., one of the leading South African diamond merchants.' (Gillies 1990: 512). He was very active in the Caledonian Christian Club at 5 Southampton Street, Bloomsbury. 'The Club was a semi-commercial, voluntarily supported hostel and social centre for young Scots expatriates, with a special brief to provide support for fresh arrivals during their first months in the Metropolis' (Gillies 1990: 512). He was also a member of the Gaelic Society of London and was involved in the setting up of the London branch of Connradh na Gaeilge in 1896 (Gillies 1990: 519). Liam instituted a new group, Comunn Gàidhlig Islington in the 1890s. The Comunn ran Gaelic classes, taught by Liam and a piping friend John Mackenzie (Gillies 1990: 516). They asked Dr. H. Cameron Gillies to be an external examiner for them in 1892 (Gillies 1990: 516). The prize pupil that year was J. G. Mackay. (Gillies 1990: 516-7). Drama From MacGill'Ìosa's Gaelic classes was created the choir, Còisir Chiùil Lunnainn (Gillies 1990: 525). They performed an annual concert which included drama sketches and plays. In 1905, their annual concert was held at Ladbroke Hall in (Gillies 1990: 525). The Choir's newsletter reports on a short sketch performed by Domhnall MacAoidh and An Paorach and a long play, An Dusgadh. ''It described the latter thus: 'for fully an hour and a quarter unfolded the present position of alas! too many Gaels, and in the second Act showed them as we trust they may be ere long through the efforts of An Comunn Gaidhealach and all the other forces at work.' Quoted in (Gillies 1990: 525). The 1907 Concert was reviewed by the Oban Times (Oban Times 30.11.1907) as quoted in (Gillies 1990: 526). They performed ''Gealladh a' Ghaidheil ''which 'looks to have been serious and political and contemporary' (Gillies 1990: 526) and Fr. Allan MacDonald's ''An Sìthean Ruadh. Liam discusses Ceithir Mallachdan nan Gaidheal in a letter to the Oban Times in 2.2.1907, referring to instances where copies of it were burnt (Gillies 1990: 532). List of Plays * An Dusgadh (1905) * Gealladh a' Ghaidheil (1907) * Ceithir Mallachdan nan Gaidheal (1907) List of Other Works Sources William Gillies, "Liam MacGill'Iosa: A Friend of the Gael." Transactions of the Gaelic Society of Inverness 56 LVI (1990), 503-533. The Oban Times 30 November 1907. Obituaries The Scots Independant Sept 1932, penned by his son Iain. Teachdaire nan Gaidheal (Sydney, C.B., Canada) 5(1) Samhuin 1932 Féile na nGaedheal (London) No. 65 Samhain 1932.